Lizard Day Afternoon
Lizard Day Afternoon is the nineteenth episode in Season 1 of Clarence. Synopsis Clarence and Sumo chase a lizard; Jeff jockeys for playing time on Belson's gaming system. Plot The episode starts with Clarence and Sumo climbing the Rough Riders statue, only to be yelled at by the Cashier. Jeff says he told them so and claims they should do something constructive. He tells Clarence and Sumo that Belson has a new gaming system and he has a game to go with it. It's a simulation game, where you canbuild your own city. He wanted to play so he can build his perfect city. But Clarence says that the world they live in now is a perfect world, even though when the background move back, it should that it wasn't. Jeff stills wants to go but it makes Sumo upset. Clarence says that Jeff need to calm down. Angrily, he walks off to Belson's house to play the game. Clarence tells he needs to cool down and now he and Sumo are wondering what to do now. Sumo finds a lizard and they start chasing it. When Jeff reaches Belson's house, he gives Belson's mom compliments and flowers, and goes inside. Belson was playing the game and Jeff politely asked for a turn. Belson didn't really care and kept on playing. Sumo and Clarence were still chasing the lizard and going through various obstacles. Sumo gets pass them spectacularly while Clarence didn't. He even got his shirt ripped of and made a 'party' shirt. When the reach the lizard to a building, their was the vending machine man who's Nametag said Bill. He offered Clarence and Sumo the chips and they took a break. Jeff was still trying to get a turn by doing nice things for him like making chocolate pudding. Belson was on the game fighting a dragon so said for Jeff to feed it to him. Jeff did, bu Belson ate it sloppily and and disgusted Jeff. Clarence and Sumo found the lizard again and starting chasing after it and trying to avoid obstacles. They ran into a bush and Clarence found a roll of quarters. They use to buy ride on a horse and a parachute toy. Clarence soons get the idea that the lizard was like a genie because of all the great stuff it led to them. Sumo says thay should capture it in a lamp so they can have all the wishes they want. Jeff gets angry says that if he doesn't get a turn on the game, he'll leave. Belson was slouching and seemed to be mezmorized. Jeff leaves but it was a bluff. Clarence and Sumo finnaly got the lizard in a very tall building, vut Clarence didn't want to put the lizard in the lamp becasue he knew it was wrong. He lets him go andhe and Sumo cry tears of joy to see him free. Sumo then mentns they should get down from the building before something happens. Jeff gets streessed out and conficted of Belson's ignorance. He complains to Belson how he organized his closet and clean his bathroom and did all of thses nice things for him. H ethen relaized that Belson was mezmorized by the game and wasn't really consious of what was going on. Jeff then steals his helmet, takes out Belson's game and put in his game. When Jeff was finnaly playing he brakes the game console. Clarence and Sumo found Jeff at Belson's house ans showed them the lizard the found. His name was Jeff because they missed him. Jeff tries to kepp his own dignity from his argubly pointless bad day by pretending he was playing his video game. Sumo and Clarence realizes the game console was broking and Jeff was faking it so both them left, upset with Jeff. Characters *Clarence *Sumo *Jeff *Belson Minor Characters *Cashier *John-George *Rita *Heida *Belson's Mother *Unnamed kid actors (blonde kid only) Gallery The galley for Lizard Day Afternoon can be found Here Transcript The transcript for Lizard Day Afternoon can be found Here Triva * This episode has the first title card letters to be a 2D, and not made out of an object like the others. However the background is still made of objects. *When Clarence and Sumo find the rolls of quarters, they doing things they've done in previous episodes. **"Buy some horns" is a reference to "Honk". "Buy a pinata" is a reference to the Pilot. "Get you a new outfit" is a reference to "Clarence Gets a Girlfriend" and "do a dollar hunt" is a reference to "Dollar Hunt". *Belson has a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle and the Stay Puft Marshmallow Manon on his toy shelf. *The Cerebrus Breech is likely a reference to the Oculus Rift. Errors *When Jeff breaks the gaming system, Belson lost the glove and boot for one scene, then reappeared the next scene. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1